SAKI
by airess010
Summary: What to do? Here are four Aisian/Hispanic-American girl that land in Konoha by an aincent temple of the moon. How will they survivie the violence, the freaky new thing, and especially not try to go Fan-Girl in front of their hot new bishonen friends? Read


**Chapter One  
**Miss Angel Face

He was a monster, a mass murderer, a ruthless demon. He was a menace, yet still he was a child. If only someone had befriended him, then maybe he wouldn't have ended up this way. An icebox was where his heart used to be and nothing would melt it. Even now when he was 12, he was alone and feared by everyone. It wasn't fair; it was their choice to make him like this. Now Suna was horrified by what they had created, and they had to get rid of him. Tonight he had received at least 17 assassination attempts and he had buried them all in his Sand Coffin.

This one was strange; this random person had appeared out of moonlight almost. Tonight the sky was a darkened navy blue which beautifully stood out against the bright light of the full moon. Their body was bathed in the light making them look ethereal. Her pure white kimono gave the girl an angelic look; it looked if she would vanish. He cautiously touched the porcelain doll-like person, the impossibly soft skin felt like nothing he had ever touched. The beast inside him crooned as it felt her aura and the scent of her blood. He had wondered if this was a dream, then again he couldn't dream. If he closed his eyes then his demon would corrupt him and posses his body, making Suna a blood bath.

The strangest, yet most beautiful thing on her was her wings. She had long shiny black hair that was straight and wavy curly at the end. On top of head laid a golden crown-like object. The stark darkness of her hair and her wings made her look light an angel of the night. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal glassy baby blue orbs that made her light tan skin stand out exotically. Wait, she woke up! He immediately curled his fist making his sand surround her body. Her kimono's sleeves fell down to her shoulders, exposing smooth soft skin. Her eyebrows and mouth twitched before she started giggling furiously.

"P-Put me d-d-d-down" she spoke between giggles, he squeezed tighter but that made her burst into shrieking laughter.

"Who are you?" His sea foam green eyes narrowed menacingly, but all she was doing was pounding against his sand and laughing uncontrollably.

"S-S-Sayuri Mu-Mu-Murasaki", she was still laughing!

He let her go, only because he wanted to know why she was laughing while he had her in his sandy grip.

"You" he stared her dead in the eye, "Why do you laugh?"

"I couldn't help it! Your sand stuff tickles me!" She said her cheeks pink with embarrassment.

He stared at her hard; she blinked a few times before tilting her head cutely.

"Wait! You know my name, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't tell me your name" she smiled.

No one had ever smiled at him with such sincerity. It made his chest go warm inside a bit before the Shukaku growled, making it escape.

"Sabaku no Gaara" he stated plainly.

"Nice to meet 'cha Gaara!" she smiled again.

His chest went warm again and he stared at her again. She sweat dropped, he sure did have a thing for that didn't he?

"You-"

"It's not "you", I have a name ya know. It's Sayuri, it means little lily." She pouted at him.

"Sayuri," he said "why did you laugh when I was trying to kill you?"

She sat down next to him and sat up as straight as if there was a broomstick shoved up her spine. Her look went serious for at least three milliseconds before relaxing and explained plainly to him.

"Well, you must have had a reason right? I mean this weird random person just shows up out of nowhere and gives freaks you out. Of course you would think that after all of…that" she pointed to the bodies buried under his sand.

Her dangling gold earring hung ears suddenly perked up and she tackled him to the floor of the room, unconsciously spreading and curling her wings around them. Shukaku's senses immediately went up and a wall of sand protected them against a barrage of kunai and suriken. A world of white surrounded him the left him as the soft white feathers went back into her bare back.

He glared at the masked assassin and gruffly cried out "SAND COFFIN!" then encased the screaming victim in an air-tight box of sand and cut his life.

She cringed as turned her head away to not see the victim's blood and insides splatter across the roof. Wait she…she had…protected him from the weapons.

"Why did you protect me? I tried to kill you" he watched her hard, his eyes narrowed.

"Well first of all, you tried, you didn't kill me," She stood up and put her hands on her hips "See! I'm still here! Plus you let me go. Next I protected you just because I wanted you. It wouldn't have been a good way to die and you were against a fully trained **assassin! **They tried to kill you first from what I can tell." She smiled and sat back down pulling her kimono tighter against her.

He could see goosebumps across her skin as she rubbed her arms to get warmer. People had said that Suna gets cold at night, he had never felt it. Shukaku had caught the scent of her again and started to control him. It thrashed inside him, making him cry out in pain. He gripped his head in his hands trying to get it to calm down. It had only made the thrashing more violent. He clenched his teeth and fisted his hands in his shock red hair.

Her slim black eyebrows knitted together as her eyes filled with worry and she moved a bit before hissing out in pain. She lifted the hem of her kimono to her knees. A fairly large pulsing red bruise had formed on her left ankle. She had probably fallen and twisted it when she came from…somewhere. His eyes slid back to hers, she slipped him a crooked smile. He grabbed her with his sand and proceeded to take her to his bedroom and get someone to fix her injury.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Leaf Village…

"MY LITTLE SISTER IS WHERE!?" blazing malicious eyes burned in fury and tone seeped with poisonous venom.

* * *

kk guys here's the REWRITE of S-A-K-I. sry for the aprupt discontinuation ^^' but now (hopefully) ill get off my lazy donkey n write more! dude wat can a 12 y.o. do?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ^.^


End file.
